ATMs and the like, for example into which a customer pays in cash such as banknotes and coins, and that pay out cash to a customer according to the contents of a transaction with the customer, are widely employed in financial institutions and the like.
For example, ATMs have been proposed including a banknote pay-in/pay-out port that exchanges banknotes with a customer, a classification section that classifies the inserted banknotes by denomination and authenticity, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and banknote storage boxes that store banknotes by denomination.
In such an ATM, during a pay-in transaction, when banknotes are inserted into the banknote pay-in/pay-out port by a customer, the inserted banknotes are classified by the classification section, and banknotes classified as normal banknotes are stored in the temporary holding section, and banknotes classified as being unsuitable for transaction are placed back in the banknote pay-in/pay-out port and returned to the customer. The ATM then confirms the amount to be deposited by the customer, feeds out the banknotes stored in the temporary holding section for the classification section to reclassify the denomination, and stores each of the banknotes in the banknote storage boxes according to their classified denomination.
Of these, there are banknote storage boxes that, for example, include a storage space for internally storing banknotes and a discharge mechanism that discharges banknotes into the storage space. These banknote storage boxes are configured to discharge banknotes from the discharge mechanism into a discharge space and neatly stack banknotes in a state with their sheet faces facing up and down.
In such a banknote storage box, the size of a stacking space, specifically, the front-rear direction and left-right direction lengths, are each configured slightly longer than the respective lengths of the short edge and the long edge of a banknote such that a gap of an appropriate distance can be formed around the banknotes and make it possible for banknotes to be neatly stacked inside the storage space. However, the size of banknotes generally differs depending on the issuing country or region, as well as the denomination.
To address this, a banknote storage box has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-98997 (FIG. 33 and FIG. 34)) in which a defining component that defines a banknote stacking region is attached to the inside of the banknote storage box, and the attachment position of this attachment component is changed to change the size of the storage space, enabling banknotes of various sizes to be accommodated.